You're Here Tonight
by evila-elf
Summary: What's the one thing that can bring Kaoru and Kenshin together, and also tear them apart?(Song-fic)


Title: You're Here Tonight

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Sad! (Don't wanna spoil!)

Summary: What's the one thing that can bring Kenshin and Kaoru together and rip them apart?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just like to torture them, put the pieces back together, then return them. (As good as new!) I also don't own the new song Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

A loud panicked yell woke the dojo. Kaoru threw the covers off herself and ran into the hallway. She was met by Sanosuke and Yahiko, their hair disheveled and barely awake. Together they ran into Kenshin's room afraid at what they might find. When they entered the now silent room they saw Kenshin; his bedcovers were spread out on the floor and he was lying on his back, bathed in sweat.

"Kenshin, wake up!" Kaoru ran over and knelt before her tossing friend, gently shaking him awake.

He awoke with a start and reached for a sword that he no longer went to bed with. "Kaoru-dono?" he asked, squinting at the person leaning over him as the present came rushing back to him.

"Are you all right, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked as he and Yahiko joined him.

"Just a bad dream," he said as he took a deep breath and smoothed back his damp red bangs. "Go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you are all right?" Kaoru asked as the other two yawned and went back to their warm beds.

"Yes," he grinned. 

Kaoru reluctantly turned away. It was really late. All her questions could wait until the next day.

As soon as Kaoru was gone, Kenshin's smile faded and he fell back against his futon, exhausted. The nightmares were getting worse, but the only problem was that he couldn't remember them. Maybe they were important. He was too tired to think about that at the moment and he ached all over from tossing and turning for half the night. Before he could retrieve his blankets from the floor he was asleep.

***

Over the next few nights Kenshin got little sleep, the nightmares waking him up at all hours of the night, but he awoke never remembering what they were about. By day he spent most of his energy at keeping up a good front for the kids and Kaoru. He had spent most of the day yesterday helping the two girls and their grandfather pack for a trip to China. He was still exhausted by the next day.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru got his attention. "Can you help me carry this mat? I was thinking that it would be nice to eat outside now that the weather is getting better."

"Sure, Kaoru-dono." He rose to his feet and started to walk over to her. He got no more than five feet and his knees buckled causing him to fall to his hands and knees in the damp grass.

Kaoru was by his side in an instant. "Are you okay? What happened? Kenshin!"

He couldn't speak, it hurt so much. The pain was familiar somehow…like…like in the dream! Realization only made his body hurt worse, the pain greater.

"Yahiko!" she screamed hoping he would hear.

"What! I'm not deaf--" he rounded the corner of the dojo rubbing his ear.

"Get the town doctor, now!"

He noticed Kenshin lying almost motionless on the ground, his face contorted in pain.

"Now, Yahiko!" She waved him away with her hand.

Not needing any more urging, Yahiko spun and sprinted into town.

***

Twenty minutes later Yahiko returned, followed by the found Sanosuke. "The doc's on his way. Now tell us what happened."

Kenshin was laying on his back, his eyes closed and breathing with some difficulty, his head rested in Kaoru's lap. "He was walking over to me and he collapsed." She absently brushed away a stray lock of Kenshin's red hair.

Within moments that seemed like hours, a young doctor came into view and hurried over to the duo. As Kaoru retold what had happened to Kenshin, the doctor checked his pulse and his breathing.

"I need to get him to my office so I can run some tests," the doctor said as he rose to his feet. "He may just have a flu of some sort, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"He's probably just sick from eating some of your cooking," Yahiko said at Kaoru and had to duck as a large clump of grass and dirt flew at his head.

"I'll carry him," Sano offered ignoring Yahiko. At the doctor's affirmative nod, he bent and took his friend from Kaoru's arms. Sanosuke bit his lip in concern as he realized how light Kenshin had gotten. Having the flu wouldn't make him lose weight that quickly.

***

They all waited on the porch and watched the sakura blossoms fall to the ground. What was taking so long? Finally, the door opened and Kenshin and the doctor walked out.

"Can I talk to you three for a minute?" the doctor asked as Kenshin started walking back towards the dojo.

"Yes," Kaoru said as she watched Kenshin walk away. She was torn between wanting to hear what the doctor had to say about his collapse earlier and wanting to give chase to him and make him tell her in person. She opted for the former.

***

Kenshin walked along the riverbank on a detour route to the dojo, the doctor's voice still vivid in his ears. "If I could have found out sooner," he had shrugged sadly. 

"How long?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month…"

K'so. He was dying! Not at the hands of a samurai or a man seeking revenge for lost loved ones, but from a virus that was attacking his lungs and his heart. Not like he didn't have it coming. 

***

Four weeks later

***

Kenshin stared up at the ceiling from his position on the futon. He had only been able to get up a few times that day and had to return when his breathing started coming in short gasps. He loved to watch the last of the sakura blossoms float with the wind, even if only for a few minutes at a time.

He knew that his time was growing very short, but that only made it harder. Kaoru, he still hadn't told her how he feels about her. Maybe things would be better if she never knew his true feelings. If he could walk more than a few feet at a time he would leave the dojo. He didn't want the once happy place to bear the mark of death.

Tears silently ran down his cheeks, reflecting in the soft light of the moon coming in through the windows. Kenshin, the former Hitokiri Battousai, didn't have the strength left to hold them back.

*Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?*

Kaoru lay awake upon her own futon. She was trying to clear her mind so she could sleep, but all she could think about was him. Kenshin. It had been so quiet lately. She used to wake up to the sounds of his laughter ringing in her ears; she missed it so much.

She had been wanting to speak to him for along time about her feelings towards him, but every time she saw him, she felt like crying instead. 

Giving up on sleep, she tossed back the covers and got out of bed. Maybe a short walk would clear her head. She found herself at the opening into Kenshin's room. So much for clearing her head of him.

She blinked, shocked. Was he crying?

*Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this:*

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, not bothering to wipe away his tears. "Kaoru?"

She was by his side in an instant. "Kenshin? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I--" He looked up at her, then closed his eyes in pain.

*Now would you die, with the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight.*

"Do you want me to fetch the doctor?" her voice was anxious, panicked.

"Please, don't leave," his voice was strained.

*I can be your hero*

"Promise me that _*you*_ won't leave." Her eyes started watering up with tears that refused to be shed a long time ago.

*I can kiss away the pain.*

"Listen to me." He raised his right hand and rested it on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "I will always be here with you, whether you see me or not. As long as you never forget, Kaoru-dono."

*I will stand by you forever.*

The dam broke on Kaoru's tears.

*If you can take my breath away.*

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on his forehead, then on the lips.

*Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie, would you run and hide?*

Kenshin returned the kiss, then wrapped his arms around her, not caring about the pain anymore. What was he thinking, starting a relationship that wouldn't even last a day! He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm body next to him.

*Mine to be, have I lost my mind?

I don't care, you're here tonight.*

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" he asked, drained.

"I love you, Kenshin." Twin tears splattered against his scar.

"I love you too, Kaoru-dono…"

*I will be your hero.

I will kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

If you will take my breath away.*

…His eyes slowly started to close.

"No. Kenshin!"

"Sayonara, Kaoru-dono."


End file.
